


Chained

by L122ytorch



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L122ytorch/pseuds/L122ytorch
Summary: Clark, Lex, Lana and Lionel are kidnapped by a meteor freak with the ability to read minds. Chaos ensues as truths are exposed and lives hang in the balance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU In which Lex remains married to Lana...and Lex, Lana and Lionel are oblivious to Clark's abilities or his secret identity as Superman. Also, under the premise that Jor-El is pretty much awful to Clark and Clark's scar on his chest never healed.

A groggy haze sat heavy in Clark's head. His ears rang and his mouth was desert dry. Slowly he peeled his eyelids open despite the piercing fluorescent light. He felt dizzy and sick...there had to meteor rocks nearby. At this revelation, panic spiked in his chest. This morning he was at the Daily Planet, going about life as usual when Lois had asked him to track down a lead for a story...a story related to Luthorcorp. He took a deep breath, trying to quell the rolling tide of nausea churning in his stomach and upon doing so, smelled a familiar warm spice. Lex.

He lifted his swimming head and looked to his left and right. Lionel was to his right, hands and feet cuffed, chained to the wall. Clark tried to move, but found himself in the same position, sans powers. To his left was Lex, his eyes wide and alert, tape over his mouth, hands and feet also chained to the wall. And to the left of Lex was Lana, his wife. The word still made Clark want to vomit.

He groaned, stifled by duct tape over his mouth. Lana looked terrified, Lex looked pissed and Lionel was just shaking off the remainder of whatever drug had put them all to sleep. A thousand questions screamed through Clark's mind at breakneck speed. Who the hell took them? What did they want? He and Lex hadn't been friends since Smallville. And did...did whoever took them know that he was Superman? A shiver ran through Kent as he tried to suppress his own panic. All he could do was exchange looks with the three Luthors and pray that answers would start coming soon...and fast. 

Clark tugged against his restraints, feeling an unusual spike of pain where the metal cuffs dug into his wrists. His hands were behind his back and he suddenly felt very claustrophobic in this small concrete room. There were no windows and only one door. Were they in Luthorcorp? Some basement lab? Staying in the corporate building would be the easiest way to entrap the three Luthors...but how the hell did they manage to get him? For the life of him, Clark couldn't remember. 

The lone door swung open and a smug brunette walked in. He looked to be in his mid thirties, with sickly green eyes that matched the hue of Clark's weakness. "Oooo, this is going to be so fun," the deranged man purred, rubbing his hands together and sweeping his eyes over his captives. 

Neither Lex nor Lana nor Lionel knew Clark's secret and with his powers MIA, it looked as though his secret was safe for now.

"Is it?" the man grinned directly at Clark. The farm-boy turned reporter visibly shook at the words. It was as if this nut case knew what he was thinking...

"I do," he said menacingly, walking closer to Clark. "I can read minds. Granted, that doesn't make me nearly the freak you are, but it has it's advantages," the man cracked his knuckles. 

"No need to be rude," his brows furrowed as his gaze was redirected to Lex. You'll get some answers in due time Lexie."

Just the knowledge that this guy could read minds terrified Clark. Helpless was not something Superman was used to. Helpless and exposed? He felt like throwing up and wondered if it was the meteor rocks or his captor. Shit...he had thought about being Superman, thought about the rocks, that meant...

"Yes, I know everything," the man answered, towering above the four who sat bound to the concrete wall. 

Clark was now sweating, his hands and legs felt tingly, and he felt lightheaded as well as nauseous. 

"Not feeling well Mr. Kent?" the question was asked with mock empathy. Clark was two shades too pale and a tinge of green which elicited a fleeting glance of concern from Lex despite their broken friendship. 

"Makes sense," the man answered an unasked question, "you do stand to lose the most, don't you? Not to mention...this must remind you of the time your father kidnapped you."

Clark was breathing faster, feeling suffocated by the eyes on him, nostrils flared as he tried for more air. 

"Funny isn't it? How Lex laments about Lionel when you yourself have endured so much Clark? Hell, Jor-El makes Lionel Luthor look like parent of the year," he laughed a cold, hollow bark that echoed through the room. "How long did he take you for Clark? Three months? Three months held against your will, naked, shaking, broken."

Tears threatened to spill down Clark's face, but he refused to let them fall. 

"You're quite the distraction aren't you Clark? I came in here to berate Lex," his head tilted in the direction of the bald billionaire. "I am so going to enjoy torturing you Lex..." he licked his lips. "I'm going to break you Lex, humiliate you, beat you, rape you, give you everything you deserve and more for locking up us, "meteor mutant freaks" in Belle Reeve." His tattooed hands shot out to undo Lex's chains and then stopped abruptly, fierce green eyes locking onto Clark.

"Oh...I don't know Clark..." the man responded to something Clark thought. "Are you sure about that? I mean, I get that you have a massive hero complex...but offering to take Lex's place? That's just insane."

Clark held his gaze, despite the cold tremors wracking his body. 'I'm sure,' Clark thought, 'don't hurt them. Let me take Lex's place.'

"As you wish," the man ripped the duct tape off Lex's mouth and walked towards Kent. "Amazing Lex...your ex-friend Clark here has offered to take your place."

"What? No!" Lex squeaked out in rage, but the decision had already been made. "He doesn't deserve any of the things you were going to do to me," he tried reason, but there's no reasoning with madmen. 

"No, he doesn't deserve it," the chains were undone, but the Kryptonite made Clark weak. He couldn't even think of fighting back, because everything that ran through his head was being screened by this man. 

"You can call me Nate," the man told him as he dragged the reporter across the room, directly in front of the Luthor's. He also ripped off Clark's tape as he handcuffed his wrists to a steel chain that was hanging from the ceiling. He was about to be strung up. And even worse, the chain had green meteor wrapped around it. Once his large hands were secured, Nate pulled and hoisted Clark upwards by his wrists. Luckily, his feet were still on the ground, but Nate was chaining them to the floor. 

"Is that what this is about Nate? Revenge?" Clark ventured. 

"Most certainly," Nate answered. "The game plan was to humiliate Lex in front of his father, expose his dirty dealings to you, his former friend and current reporter, and possibly kill his wife...if I felt like it," he laughed once again. "But you changed the game plan didn't you Clark? I'm not even mad about it, I think this will be even more fun."

Nate circled around Clark like a vulture once he was strung up. "You do realize don't you that part of me humiliating Lex was going to lie in me revealing who he truly is," the captor picked up a bat that had been leaning against the wall near the door and walked up to Clark. "Which means the same goes for you," he twisted his body and swung with all his might. A sickening crack echoed through the room as wood splintered against Kent's back, breaking the bat in half. Nate discarded the broken object and took to jabbing clark with his fists as if he were a living, breathing, punching bag.

"Are you ready to be exposed Clark?" Nate asked, delighted at the sight of blood running from Clark's split lip. "I mean, clearly, the biggest shocker is that Superman is willing to get the shit beat out of him, raped, broken all for what? A criminal? A Luthor?" he spat the last word. 

"Superman?" Lex whispered, bewildered. "Clark's not Superman...Superman is invulnerable. He would've snapped your fucking neck by now."

"You're right!" Nate threw his hands up. "He would've...unless he was exposed to his weakness," Nate pulled a black tube out of his pocket and opened it. Clark's body snapped violently in the other direction, desperate to escape the green syringe. 

"No...no..." Clark's voice shook. "You'll...kill me..." the words seemed to struggle past the pain. 

"Oh, I doubt that. But it'll sure hurt like hell. More than any beating I could offer, although I do really enjoy wailing on you." He raised the syringe to Clark's neck and there was no chance of struggle or evasion as the needle pierced his once steel skin. Nate pushed the green fluid into Clark's body and he let out an unholy scream. Nate tossed the syringe and pulled out a knife. 

"Let's show the Luthor's who you are, shall we?" he slid the flat of the knife over Clark's face before twisting it and cutting his cheek. Then he began to drag the blade along Clark's shoulder, down his arm, down his side, from his chest to his feet. Nate pulled at the fabric of Clark's clothes until they fell away, revealing a blindingly familiar primary colored suit with a cherry red cape fluttering down around his muscled form. 

"Well, look what we have here," Nate said, not at all surprised. "How does it make you feel Lex? To know that you hate both Clark Kent AND Superman...and here they've been one in the same the whole time. Not only that, but blameless Superman, superhero vigilante, stands ready to take what you deserve. To touch the hem of death for a man who hates him?" 

Lex was pale, speechless, sweat trickled past his jaw and down his neck. "Clark..."

Nate continued cutting the suit from Clark's body. The material seemed to move of it's own volition, itching to get away from Clark, away from Kryptonite. Even Nate watched in wonder as the last shreds of material broke free from Clark and raced to the wall to Clark's left in order to get distance from the poison. Now Clark was strung up...naked...flashing back to when Lex found him on the cross in the field. Except this time, there was a diamond shaped scar with an infinity symbol inside it scarred onto Clark's chest. 

"Trying to remember the good in Lex are you Clark? Trying to hang onto those rose tinted, edges fading, memories of Smallville? You think you had Lex's friendship, but you never did. He didn't even know the real you. He still doesn't. None of them know you," he punched Clark hard in the side and the hero sputtered. 

"They have no idea how many times you've saved their lives. How even when your "friendship" with Lex fell apart, you'd sit outside in his garden, keeping watch over him. They don't know how lost you were, how terrified. How Pete found out your secret and it nearly cost you your lives, so he left. They don't know that you killed Jonathan Kent."

Clark's head snapped up. "I didn't kill my father."

"I didn't say your father, I said Jonathan Kent. You had a cosmic choice, between sparing him or sparing Lana, and you chose Lana...only to watch her marry Lex."

Clark bit his lip, sending streams of red dribbling down his chin. 

Nate continued. "They don't know what a monster your real father is. That he kidnapped you, that he burned your family crest into your chest," Nate dragged the knife over the healed wound, opening it once more. "That you wake screaming, still smelling your own burning flesh." Tears now flowed freely down Clark's face, his gaze unable to reach Lex or Lana. 

Once Nate had sufficiently cut up Clark, he moved behind him, running his hands over the hero's body in a way that made him want to scream. 

"God, you're so gorgeous Clark. You really missed out Lex. Nate's head appeared on Clark's shoulder as his hands continued exploring. "Clark is in love you with you, you know. That might be his best secret of all. When you married Lana, he didn't mourn for her loss...he mourned for yours."

A steady stream of clinks could be heard as Lex's restraints mimicked his shaking body. 

"For how much you hate him, he loves you tenfold," Nate kissed Clark's shoulder.

"When you were lost on that god forsaken island and everyone thought you were dead Lex...Clark spent the summer high of his ass, robbing banks, smashing ATMs, stealing cars, sucking and fucking his way through the gay clubs. And with every press of a cock into his ass, he imagined it was you."

"Shut up," Lex gritted. 

"He even broke into your penthouse at one point to sleep in your bed, to get closer to you," Nate's voice was soft, but the words cut deeper than any knife. The river of tears that ran from Clark's eyes drove flesh colored trails through his blood covered chest. 

"You know the image of you that's burned into Clark's mind Lex?" Nate paused for dramatic effect, walking away from Clark and toward Luthor. "The look on your face at his father's funeral. After Clark had lost everything...he lost his heart...and you couldn't look past your petty differences for two seconds to offer him your condolences," Nate kneeled in front of Lex. "Your face that day is burned into his mind. Cold. Uncaring. Heartless. Did you know he went home that night and tried to kill himself Lex?"

"You're lying," Lex spat, rather shakily. 

"No, I'm not," Nate replied calmly. "He sat in his loft and opened a box with a Kryptonite blade in it, dragging it across his golden skin and again and again...

Lex couldn't breathe. This was too much. He was a monster. He did deserve to die. 

"Lucky Martha found him," Nate stood once more.

By now Clark was rattling uncontrollably. Whether out of anger or sadness or pain, he couldn't tell. 

"This did turn out better than I ever could have fathomed," Nate smiled. Lana looked beyond broken, Lex had tears running down his face, and Lionel looked ready to run experiments on Clark. "I think you guys need a little breather," Nate turned for the door. "Don't worry...I'll be back. The best is yet to come." He turned to look over his shoulder as he stopped at the door. "Don't be bitter Lex, know that when I fuck Clark, even if you had gotten there first, you wouldn't have been his first. His escapades in Metropolis when he thought you were dead makes your wild years look tame. Who knew that Superman was such a slut," the laugh echoed even once Nate was out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

The room seemed to sway. Blood flowed from Clark's cuts like trickling streams, pooling on the floor at his feet. A screaming burn started at his shoulder blades and travelled upwards to where his hands remained tied. He thought then what it must have been like when Lex was strung upside down at club Zero for god knows how long.

The room was silent. Before he left the room, Nate made sure to remove everyone's duct tape so that they could speak, but what was there to say? 

Before this horror show started...back out in the real world...Lionel was as cold and calculating as ever. Ruthless. There was no doubt in Clark's mind that even if he survived, Lionel's knowledge of his secret would surely be his undoing. 

And Lex and Lana...their sham of a marriage, clearly loveless, perhaps even bitter, paraded itself in front of the press when necessary. Sometimes Clark wondered if Lex ever even loved her at all, or if he simply married her to spite him. Too bad Lex had no clue that it wasn't even Lana who Clark wanted...

"Why would you do this?" Lex was the first to speak after a half hour of awkward silence. 

Clark lifted his heavy head, blood streaming down from a cut above his eye. He considered Lex's question before answering quietly..."you already know the answer." 

"I do?" Lex spat incredulously. "I didn't ask you to sacrifice yourself for me Clark. Enlighten me. Why would you do this? I don't know the answer."

Clark's heart beat furiously fast. He wondered if he could just fake passing out, but he knew Lex would never buy it. Too bad Nate hadn't just killed him. 

"I did it...because I couldn't...I couldn't bear to see you tortured and..." his words trailed off as his dry throat clicked together. The word "raped" just couldn't make it past his lips. His wicked mutinous mind pictured Nate stringing Lex up and ripping off his clothes and it made him want to puke. The truth is, he did it because he was still in love with Lex.

"It wasn't your place to offer yourself up as a sacrifice," Lex was shaking. Clark could tell that he was scared. He was scared too but he tried to bury it as best he could. He was used to being tortured by Jor-El. He could get through this. At least that's what he continued mentally repeating to himself. 

Clark felt so exposed, he shivered too, out of fear, out of cold, out of heartbreak. Lex knew. Lionel knew. Lana knew. If he survived this, how could he ever face them again? He worried briefly about how his relationship with Lex would hold up until he remembered that he didn't have one. That elicited a chuckle from the hung-up hero.

"I don't see what's so fucking funny," Lex's voice cracked on the final word.

"Maybe you should ask Nate if he can transfer his mind reading abilities to you," Clark offered back with a smile. 

"How are we going to get out of this Clark?" Lana asked suddenly, her features revealing less fear than Lex's. She had grown impressively brave in the time she had first come to know Lex. Maybe it was a hazard of marrying a billionaire with a constant target on his back.

"I don't know Lana," Clark said honestly.

"If...if you're...Superman," she tripped on the last word, "isn't...there some way that you can contact other...super heroes?"

Clark looked over at his suit, twitching in the corner. When he wore the suit and twisted his fist, a comm link sprung to life around his wrist like a bracelet. But his suit had a mind of it's own, Kryptonian itself, it reacted badly to Kryptonite which rendered it useless. 

"No Lana," Kent shifted uncomfortably, feeling horrendously exposed, "as long as there's Kryptonite here, I'm powerless. I'd need to get to my suit to call the JLA."

She nodded, trying not to look too dejected. Clark let out a heavy sigh and tilted his head to the side for some attempted relief of his muscles, but it didn't do much.

"I wonder," Clark said in a near whisper, staring at some fixed point on the concrete floor, "how long he's gonna keep me waiting."

"Clark..." Lana's voice brought his dimming green eyes back to hers. "Did you really trade my life for your father's? For Jonathan's life?"

Kent swallowed and ground his jaw together, memories of that night flooding back to him a tidal wave of pain. He moved against his chains, feeling the cold metal cut into his flesh in a way that was so foreign.

"What's done is done Lana. There's no point in drudging up the past," his eyes were downcast, full of hurt. What had he done? Spared Lana just so she could live a life she didn't even want? Taken away his mother's best friend, the man who molded and shaped Clark into who he is. Clark fiercely missed his father, especially when contrasted with the monster that was Jor-El.

"So it's true?"

"Yes," he grit out. "Now who's set out to torture me? Are there any other burning questions?"

Silence.

Clark cleared his throat and took a deep breath. He looked at Lex whose typical perfect porcelain mask of stoic nonchalance had slipped and broken. You could practically see the gears turning in Lex's head, feel the frustration of helplessness that bled from his sweat soaked skin, anxiety vibrating off him just as strongly as it vibrated off Clark.

"Pete found out," Clark croaked, "about my secret." Kent was forcing his eyes to stay on Lex. "It...it changed his whole life. Nearly got both of us killed."

"You're using Pete as an excuse for why you didn't tell me?" Lex shot.

"No...I...I'm not, it's complicated, but my secret, with Pete...it... shattered my longest friendship. And...I could hear the disgust in your voice and see it on your face when you talked about meteor freaks. I pictured you looking at me that way and it...shrank my resolve to tell you. And then you started experimenting on them, and I'm more of a freak than any of them," Clark slammed his eyes shut tightly to keep tears from escaping.

"My biological father hurt me a lot," Clark's eyes darted to his own chest. "Made me believe that nobody wanted me. That I would never be compatible with humans. He screwed me up as much as he could, warped my sense of trust. But I know I can't blame him either. I just...when it comes down to it, I was scared. I hoped that you'd chase my heart and in turn gain my secrets. But instead you chased my secrets. I could barely cope with who I was, with what I was supposed to be and I only realized once it was too late...that keeping my secrets cost me you," his voice shook.

"I know you hate Superman. I know you hate me," Clark continued. "But that doesn't change the fact that...that I would die for you."

Lex's mouth opened, pink lips parting, words ready and willing to spill forth but cut off by the sharp creak of the heavy metal door opening. 

"The time for heart to heart's is over gang," Nate smiled devilishly. He walked up to Clark who estimated that he'd given them at least a few hours to stew and wait for his return. Nate ran his hands along Clark's body, starting at his shoulder and collar bone, fingers tracing over the burned in emblem on Kent's chest, eliciting a shiver. 

"You're such an idiot Lex," Nate smiled, stepping behind Clark and letting his hands wildly explore the bloody, bruised body. Clark screwed his eyes shut and tried very hard to clear his mind, but failed.

The hands touching his body stopped and Nate reemerged from behind the hero. "You've been raped before?" Nate spoke the revelation slowly. "By who?" he queried, scraping his nails along Clark's other side, fingertips raking along ribs like he was playing an instrument. Clark didn't answer out loud. Didn't want to reveal the answer in his mind, but it was inevitable. 

Nate's eyes grew wide and his mouth hung slightly ajar. "You're own father arranged for you to be raped to teach you a lesson?" Clark couldn't open his eyes, didn't want to see the looks on the Luthor's faces. "Now that's some fucked up family dynamics." Nate turned and flipped a switch that sent Clark plummeting to the floor. The handcuffs were still in place and still stuck to the Kryptonite laced chain that clanked to the ground along with him. Nate dragged the end of it to another ring of metal sticking up from the concrete ground.

"He was big too," Nate walked around Clark, who sat back on his haunches, unable to do anything because of the Kryptonite. He looked positively ill, his skin tinged soft green, crimson lifeblood still seeping from every cut, spectacular purple bruises blooming all over his body. "Your father watched as his rival fucked you," Nate put his two broad hands on the tops of Clark's shoulders, standing behind him before violently kicking him forward. 

Now Clark lay perpendicular to the Luthors, on his knees, ass up in the air. "Well, since you've got some experience with this, maybe it won't be so bad." 

"Don't," Lex ground out, trying to keep his dinner in his stomach. But it was a tactical error of the grandest scale. Knowing that Lex abhorred this only spurred Nate on. Nate stripped off his shirt and pulled open his fly to pull out his cock. Lex turned his head, trying to even his breathing so he didn't pass out. 

Clark's scream brought his gaze back to the events unfolding before him. "Uh-uh Luthor, you have to watch. Every time you look away or shut your eyes, I'll hurt him." A sweep over Clark's body revealed that Nate had shoved a knife into Clark's back adjacent to his shoulder blade. Nate was running his cock head up and down Clark's ass and Kent's forehead was pressed to the cool concrete, his eyes shut. 

"You know, I can do even more than read minds," Nate boasted. "I can bring certain memories to the forefront of someone's mind. Bet you didn't know that Luthor, never found out that little tid-bit at 33.1. I'm gonna make Clark hard," Nate took his limp penis in his left hand and put his right at the back of Clark's neck.

"I'll make Clark remember every single fantasy he's ever had about you Luthor," Nate tightened his grip and a fierce cry shot out of Clark as pain, bright and searing, erupted in his head. 

"He's thought of you so much Lex, it's almost disturbing. How he's wanted to bend you over that pool table, fuck you in the sky while he's flying, or on that raggedy old couch in the loft. He's imagined you in your bed, in your Porsche, hell, he's even dreamt of fucking you as Superman...your fingers slipping off the unearthly fabric of his suit as he pounds into you. He wants to blow you out in the cornfields, bottom in the kitchen where he used to deliver your produce, sit under your desk and blow you at work while you talk to your father. He's watched you have sex you know....used his x-ray vision to peel back the Luthor layers of clothing. 

Okay...now Clark just wanted to die already. 

He was hard, his potential rapists cock sliding, nudging at his entrance. He could feel Lionel's interest, Lana's horror, Lex's burning gaze raking over his flesh.

"Just get it over with already," Clark said, not sure which was more humiliating...having his fantasies laid bare or his body.

"Gorgeous, isn't he? Too perfect. Like a god among men," Nate reared Clark's head upward and turned them so that Clark was facing Lex. Nate's hand grabbed his now-hard cock and stroked it. "Nine inches of uncut perfection that Clark's wanted to bury in you for a decade." 

Lex was breathing heavily, his chest heaving, sweat dripping from his brow down his jaw and off his chin. He was being forced to watch. Bound. Unable to help. Unable to touch. What was wrong with him? 

"Lex is disgusted with himself," Nate chimed in. "He's hard for you Clark," suddenly Nate ceased his teasing of Clark and reached forward to snap open Lex's pants and pull Luthor's cock out.

"He wants to fuck you so bad Clark, you have no idea."

Nate was quiet for a moment, looking between Clark and Lex. Clark looked like he was on the verge of death, the Kryptonite mixture now fully integrated in his bloodstream, but he sat, cock hard as a rock. Lex looked furious and disgusted with a tinge of terror in his eyes. 

"I'll make you a deal boys..." Nate bit his bottom lip. "You suck him Clark and I won't rape you....for at least a few more hours." 

"You'll...have to bring me towards him," Clark conceded. Lex's eyes went wide with shock, horror and lust. Nate stood, grabbing Clark by his thick black curly hair and yanking him to Lex. Although Lex was big, he wasn't as wide as Clark and was an inch or so shorter. If this was going to buy Clark time...he was more than willing to do it. 

Unfortunately, at the last minute, Nate rearranged Clark's hands, chaining them behind his back so he could only use his mouth. 

Clark felt like shit, he knew the shot had to contain only a tiny amount of Kryptonite, otherwise he'd be dead already. But he had to do this, had to get through this, because if he didn't...it would be Nate fucking his unconscious body in front of the Luthors, and that was not an acceptable outcome. 

Lex opened his mouth to say something. Something stupid like...you don't have to do this. But the truth was...he'd rather it be him than Nate. 

"Who would've thought it? Superman on his knees for Lex Luthor. You know, Lex has dreamed of this moment." Clark's bleary eyes gazed up at Nate. 

"The only thing that would make it better would be if you had your suit on Kent," with that, Nate went and retrieved the Superman suit. Unchaining Clark's hands that flopped uselessly at his sides. He tried not to show his joy at being reunited with his means of communication, shooting warning looks at the Luthors to do the same.

Once Nate was finished dressing Superman he yanked Lex to his feet. The billionaire's erection bobbed up and down at the movement and loomed menacingly over Clark, on his knees, now fully dressed in blinding blue and red. "Suck him," Nate ordered, stroking himself. 

Clark was hanging onto consciousness by a thread. His limbs felt like dead weight but luckily he still had control of his head and neck. He brought his mouth to Lex's cock, kissing the head, trying to forget about the three spectators in the room. He chased that salty taste, taking more of Lex into his mouth until the man above him was groaning in an attempt not to moan. 

Lex was still chained up. He didn't want to hurt Clark. He wasn't as jaw-dropping as Superman, but he was big. He tried not to move, really did. But after five minutes of Clark's tongue swirling around him, licking at his slit, taking him all the way down until his nose touched Lex's toned belly...Luthor couldn't control his hips anymore. So he thrust and thrust and shook, babbling something that may have been Clark's name which made Clark hum around him. Fuck.

Clark's throat swallowed around Lex's cock and he was coming, probably harder than he ever had in his life. The sight of Superman down on his knees, cheeks hollowed, face flushed, lips wrapped around his cock, was too much. And now he knew, knew that Clark was Superman and that satisfied something deep inside him. 

When Clark was done swallowing, he slid back with a 'pop' and feebly held himself up with badly shaking arms. Nate was still stroking himself, grabbing Clark's face at the last second and breaching the barrier of Clark's lips, fucking his way down Clark's throat and Lex screamed. He screamed and shook and cried but Nate finished down Clark's throat anyway.

When Nate was done, he tucked himself in and headed for the door. Clark promptly threw up, his body convulsing painfully. The blue of his suit was purpled with his blood. When he was done puking, he moved a few feet away, towards the Luthors, and collapsed on the hard concrete. He tried to shake his wrist. Tried to summon the comm device. But before he could see if it worked, he blacked out.


End file.
